The present invention relates to an arcuately curved radiation shield or reflector (i.e., baffle) for heating tubes in spaces which are heated from above, for example greenhouses, factory buildings, storage sheds and the like.
Reflectors of this general type are already known. They consist e.g., of thin, bare rolled aluminum sheet which is so mounted above the heating pipes that due to its elastic deformability it assumes a slightly curved shape. To provide an adequate reflecting effect, these known reflectors must be relatively wide. If they are used in enclosed spaces which are lighted from above, e.g. a greenhouse or assembly building with glass roof for admission of daylight, they will therefore self-evidently have a disadvantageous influence on the incoming light.